warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Dovewing and Whitewing collect moss for the elders' nests in the forest. Whitewing worries about Dovewing with her bad dreams about Swoop, a Tribe cat, that was taken away by an eagle when she had journeyed to the mountains. Dovewing and Whitewing talk, and go into the subject of how Dovewing went to the mountains by Firestar's command and that she didn't have enough experience, despite freeing the water from the beavers when she was a young apprentice. They eventually drop the subject and Whitewing mentions Bumblestripe, and Dovewing feels embarrassed. Whitewing says she'll have to find a mate eventually, to keep the Clan going. Dovewing tentatively says there's a lot of time for that, and her mother doesn't push further. :The pair start to head back to camp with Dovewing in deep thought about the prophecy. On the way, Mousewhisker jumps out from some ferns and scares Dovewing, making her drop her moss. Mousewhisker asks her if she has moss in her ears, because usually no one can sneak up on her. Dovewing thinks about her special senses, and how she could have heard him. Mousewhisker then invites Dovewing to hunt, and Icecloud and Toadstep come out of the ferns behind him. Icecloud waves her tail in greeting, and beckons her over to them. Dovewing protests that she should take the moss back, but Whitewing cuts in, and says that she could take back the moss instead. Whitewing takes the moss back to camp, and Dovewing joins the group. :Toadstep playfully announces that he can jump higher than any cat. Icecloud retorts that he can't, and jumps over a fallen tree trunk to prove her skills. They land on top of each other, and Icecloud exclaims that he's as heavy as a badger. Mousewhisker suggests a race to the dead tree, and gives himself an unfair head start. He leaves the rest of the group scrambling after him, but Dovewing wins the race, and notes it was easier to run without distraction from her senses. Icecloud comes in last, and pants that she is a mouse. Once they all catch their breath, Mousewhisker says that they should start hunting those squirrels near ShadowClan's border. :They note that Twolegs are already setting up their green pelt-dens. Dovewing sees and remembers the bush where she first met Tigerheart. Icecloud catches the scent of a squirrel, and quietly calls over the rest of the hunting group. The squirrel leaps out of the tree that Mousewhisker and Icecloud are climbing, and streaks across the grass, and eventually runs up a tree. Dovewing looks around and doesn't see the rest of the patrol, and notes that she almost crosses the border. She hears a familiar voice, and Tigerheart emerges from the bushes. Tigerheart and Dovewing talk about Dawnpelt, and he warns her about Dawnpelt doing something in revenge for Flametail's death. Dovewing scoffs at him and leaves, and catches the squirrel, and finds the rest of the patrol. They congratulate her, and go back to camp and Dovewing wonders if Dawnpelt wants revenge for a murder that didn't happen. Characters Major }} Minor *Mousewhisker *Icecloud *Toadstep *Tigerheart }} Mentioned *Purdy *Firestar *Bumblestripe *Dawnpelt *Jayfeather *Flametail }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Omen of the Stars arc